rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon
in use.]] The weapons of various characters in RWBY are used to fight enemies and monsters throughout the Remnant. Most often, they are based on real weapons but are given some kind of transformable twist or added feature to make them more versatile in battle. A character's weapon is a source of great interest among fans, and Ruby Rose herself is an admirer of them, describing seeing new ones as "like meeting new people... but better." Design ;Use of Foldable Frame Technology CrescentRose - Scythe.png|Crescent Rose Blake 'fighting'.png|Gambol Shroud Yang6.png|Ember Celica PyrrahE55.png|Miló MagnhildHammer.png|Magnhild Gunchaku_-_Shotaku_(yeaaaah).png|Gunchakus Penny's_blades_unfolding.png|Puppeteer Weapons with "foldable" frames It's familiar to view weapons as non-transformable - only possessing a single form to fight with - and, occasionally, these weapons are seen in the series: henchmen only carry regular swords, axes, and at least one gun among a group of them; the gloves and heels worn by the Malachite twins are only good for close-combat hand-to-hand (or feet-to-feet); and Glynda's riding crop doesn't supply her with any other means of defense other than through her conducted power. However, the majority of weapons shown in RWBY are usually designed to be transformable, using the concept of a "foldable frame" - an integrated modular framework capable of shifting, moving, and/or folding various sections of an equipped object from one pre-designed form to another without compromising the integrity, stability, and/or primary functionality of the object itself. Weapons with a foldable frame possess two or more selected forms, or states, with the wielder capable of freely swapping between each weapon state depending on his/her choice or need. Traditionally, such weapons have both a melee-centric state (for close-quarters and physical types of combat) and a firearm-centric state (for ranged and ballistic types of combat), but are not necessarily limited to those specific types of attacks while in each state: several weapon states focused on physical fighting force are still able to utilize its specific firearm's ballistic force even after transforming out of its firearm form. However, its common practice to have the firearm form be better suited for maximizing its ballistic potential, while having its melee form be better suited for maximizing its physical potential. Weapons can also have an inactive state, called a "Standard" or "sheathed" form, locking and securing the weapon while outside of combat, similar to the safety catch of a firearm. Crescent Rose and Ember Celica shrink down to be holstered and carried easily, while Ren's StormFlowers retract under his sleeves entirely. Multipurpose sheathes are used for Jaune Arc's and Blake Belladonna's weapons: though the sheathes themselves are distinct and separate, they're still able to function as both a weapon and a cover for their blades. Even if a weapon is unable to compartmentalize, the wielder holsters it on their back, sides, or other body part for easy access in battle. ;Harnessing of Dust and Aura Some weapons are shown to be fueled by either Dust or Aura for a more "mystical" style of combat: by doing so, effects like rune casting, object enchantment, and nature and weather manipulation are used in combination or in conjunction with brute force. According to Pyrrha's speech about Aura, all of their weapons seemed to be fueled by it, possibly explaining how certain weapons emit elements related to their character (ex. Crescent Rose creating petals after firing shots). Nevertheless, it's possible Dust is incorporated into all weapons: a weapon can be forged with or utilize Dust in its design. In addition, all ballistic weapons use bullets or ammunition, which utilizes Dust as a propellant or explosive.[http://roosterteeth.com/forum/viewTopic.php?id=2243543&page=308 Volume 1 DVD Commentary] For example: Yang's Ember Cecilia seems to use red Dust while Ruby's Crescent Rose seems to use Black Dust for greater recoil and firepower. It is also possible the use of a wielder's Aura not only provides specific intrinsic abilities, but can also manipulate Dust. This would explain why only Hunters fight Grimm, since they're trained both in combat and in using Aura, and why Dust is said to be humanity's savior. ;By the Wielder, For the Wielder These weapons, while all but impossible to create in reality, seem to be moderately easy to construct to the denizens of Remnant. Ruby had to design and build her weapon during her time at Signal Academy, and she expressed surprise at Jaune Arc not making his own, indicating this is a common practice among future Hunters in Remnant. What goes into assembling them is unknown so far. Weapons are generally made to fit or even define a wielder's fighting style(s). Ruby, by using her Crescent Rose, is able to amplify the blade's swing rapidly by firing sniper rounds, while Pyrrha is able to launch her javelin further than normal by aiming it with her cross-hairs and firing a rifle round for an additional boost of speed. Jaune and Pyrrha even use the addition of shields to defend themselves, which complement their battle skills while fighting with their bladed weapons. List of Weapons Weapons marked by an (*) asterisk are using placeholder names. *'Crescent Rose' - The HCSS (High-Caliber Sniper Scythe) of Ruby Rose. *'Myrtenaster' - The MADR (Multi-Action Dust Rapier) of Weiss Schnee. *'Gambol Shroud' - The VBCS (Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe) of Blake Belladonna. *'Wilt and Blush' - The ninjatō Wilt and rifle sheath Blush of Adam Taurus. *'Ember Celica' - The DRSG (Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets) of Yang Xiao Long. *'Axes and Bladed Weaponry' - The various weapons wielded by Henchmen. *'Firearms' - Guns used by Henchmen, White Fang and the police. *'Submachine Gun' - The standard firearm wielded by DJ Deadb3ar. *'Melanie's Heels' - The bladed shoes worn by Melanie Malachite. *'Miltia's Claws' - The sharpened gloves worn by Miltiades Malachite. *'Batzooka*' - The rocket-launcher/club weapon wielded by Junior. *'Candy Cane*' - The walking stick/flare rifle wielded by Roman Torchwick. *'Glynda's Riding Crop' - The Dust/Aura-charged crop wielded by Professor Glynda Goodwitch. *'Crocea Mors' - The longsword and sheath/shield weapon wielded by Jaune Arc. *'StormFlower' - The bladed pistols wielded by Lie Ren. *'Miló and Akoúo̱' - The javelin/sword/hunting rifle and hoplite shield (respectively) wielded by Pyrrha Nikos. *'Magnhild' - The grenade-launcher/hammer wielded by Nora Valkyrie. *'Blunderaxe*' - The blunderbuss/battle axe wielded by Professor Peter Port. *'Ozpin's Cane' - The currently-unknown trigger cane weapon wielded by Professor Ozpin. *'Almace*' - The mace wielded by Cardin Winchester. *'Gunchaku*' - The staff/nunchaku/shotguns weapon wielded by Sun Wukong. *'Puppeteer*' - The Gunblade weapon set wielded by Penny. *'Collapsible Staff' - Mentioned by Ruby in The Shining Beacon as being wielded by an unseen Beacon Academy student. *'Fire Sword' - Mentioned by Ruby in The Shining Beacon as being wielded by an unseen Beacon Academy student. Trivia *When asked by a fan at the RTX RWBY Panel if there were going to be any weapons that would not double as a gun, Kerry Shawcross asked why they would want that, and then the panel continued on to state that they should actually create a "Gun-Gun." *There is an entire Weapons Magazine that seems to be dedicated on stories regarding weapons, of which Ruby is apparently a fan, as she read through Issue 228 at From Dust Till Dawn. *Ozpin has described the type of scythe Ruby possesses (or just scythes in general) as "one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed." *Very few characters do not have a weapon connected to them so far. These include: Cinder Fall, who apparently uses Aura or Dust as her main fighting style; some of the members of team CRDL (Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark), who have barely been introduced in general; and Velvet Scarlatina, who has yet to have a fighting scene. *Unlike traditional schools, it is not uncommon to see students freely carry their weapons in the schools of Remnant. References Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:General